tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk
'''Space Junk '''is the twenty-sixth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto sucks immense quantities of the world's junk up into space - including Daniel's bed. This episode is about tidying up. Polluto's Spaceship Sucking All Stuff, Including Daniel's Bed Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel feeling very tired. When he was about to take a nap in his basket, he finds stuff in there left by Tommy. He saw Dad reading instructions while trying to do DIY by building a new coffee table. He doesn't know what any of the tools do and ends up falling backwards over a toolbox. Daniel saw Mum sorting out her shoes. There was so much stuff going on in the house. He found Tommy in his room playing with his toy spaceship. He was trying to find somewhere to play with it. He tried to park the spaceship on the dining room table, but he knocked over a box of cereal on the floor. Mum saw this and told Tommy it's best to play somewhere else as she cleans up the mess. Tommy decided to play in the living room. As Tommy was about to land on the new coffee table, it fell apart. Dad told Tommy to go and play in his room as he sorts out the coffee table. Tommy didn't know how is he going to play in his room and Daniel didn't know how is he going to take a nap, because there are so much stuff lying about. Tommy did knew he had to tidy the room up, but he hated it. He was not sure what to do either to tidy and play or don't tidy and don't play. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. When they came, everything is fine. As Tommy noticed Daniel is not here, he found him inside a bed shop sleeping in a bed. Then, junk started to go up in the sky. As Tommy noticed this, Daniel in his bed started to go up in the sky too. Tommy noticed that Daniel and the bed were gone. He was confused about what's happening. In space, the junk, Daniel, and his bed were getting sucked up to a spaceship. Polluto and Smogg were in the spaceship. As they were about to see what things they sucked up, they see that Tommy and Daniel are there. Polluto told Smogg to deal with Daniel as he deals with Tommy. As Tommy saw that Daniel is going to get sucked up, it was too late. Daniel and the bed have gone into the spaceship while the metal doors close behind them. As Polluto confronted Tommy, lots of stuff were flying above him. Inside the spaceship, Smogg was dressing Daniel as a girl dog while he was still sleeping. Tommy then asked Polluto what he’s going to do to the planet then Polluto explains that hes going to steal everything from earth to make it into junk in outer space. After Polluto explained his plan he threw and object at Tommy but he missed and called him a loser. Tommy then threw a car at Polluto's spaceship which sent it spinning round and round. Smogg was all dizzy and the spaceship made him get closer to Daniel whilst he tried to get away. But Daniel bit Smogg’s spacesuit whilst Daniel was asleep, and Smogg‘s spacesuit touched a botton which opened the spaceship then closed it and then spinned around. Polluto then opened the botton to the spaceship so he could get in and cause more trouble but Smogg flew out first with a burst spacesuit and his claws bursted Polluto’s spacesuit and they both went flying around space. Back inside the spaceship, Daniel was awake and Tommy was not sure what he's going to do with all the junk. Daniel suggested to Tommy to take the junk back to where it belongs. So, Tommy drove the spaceship along with the junk to take all the stuff back. Back in the real world, Tommy had tidied up his room. He then played with his toy spaceship around the house. When Daniel found his basket, it was still full of stuff. He told Tommy to remind him that he still needs a nap and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Street, and Space *Theme: Tidying up *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 25, 2008 Category:Episodes